


Camp Camp Jamboree

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Maxine is a girl but she might be trans, OC campers - Freeform, dont worry they won't be major
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-12 16:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Maxine Harper is a normal girl most of the time. During summer however, her name is Max and she-he- is just a normal guy. With a crush on one of her tentmates.Best summer ever right?





	1. Meet Maxine

Maxine sulked as she sat on the bus, heading for camp. She was thirteen and she was still going to this fucking nightmare of a camp. She didn't even try to fight it, mostly just pulling pranks. She smiles as she remembers how she and her friends had taken all of the rafting equipment and got it on the roof. Kayaks and all. 

Then she found herself thinking, because yes, she has friends now. 

And they still don't know that she's a girl. 

God she's pathetic. 

Neil and Nikki. Neil was now fourteen, the oldest of all of them. Still a huge science dork and he prob would always be. Nikki. She's going to turn thirteen this summer, but she was still youngest. She was constantly dragging them into some crazy forest adventure, Neil usually acting as the voice of reason when things got too crazy. 

The bus pulled to a sudden stop, sending her forward into the back of the seat infront of her. She peeled her face off the seat, the summer heat making the leather sticky. 

"Final destination. Everybody out". The quartermaster grumbled. Few kids rode the same pick up bus that Maxine did. 

She grabbed her duffel bag and swung it over her shoulder as she exited the bus.

She watched as it pulled away, bounding down the road. Her only chance out of here. And she finds herself not caring. 

"Max!". A voice shouts and she dosen't turn around until she realizes that's what she's called here. Only during summer is her name Max. Maxine is what her mother calls her. 

Nikki is running at her, dragging behind a small suitcase as she jumps on Max. "Ugh, Nikki get your ass off of me".

Nikki laughs, but gets off of Max, allowing her to get up and dustbin herself off. Nikki crushes her in a hug. "Oooh! It's so good to see you. Neil's over there talking to some other science nerd, but he'll be happy to see you!".

Max listened to Nikki babble as she led her to where Neil was. Then She saw him. 

Now Max wasn't a romantic. Not at all. Her mom is. She's pretty sure she's seen enough romcoms to be a marriage counselor. And if anyone ever asked she dent those sugary sweet icky feelings. 

But now, looking at Neil she can't help but think. 

Holy shit. He got hot. 

His glasses are gone, he's taller, definitely taller than her. Long white jacket, must be a lab coat. His hair looks nice and she dosen't know why it does but it does. He looks mature. Smart. And-

He's talking to someone. Nikki's still babbling and there's so many kids milling around that she hadn't noticed. Max moves a little to the right trying to see through the crowd. 

A girl. He's talking to a girl. 

That. Bitch.


	2. Jealous much? Jealous not.

Maxine has left the building. She is Max now. It's summer. She cannot let her feelings, whatever they are, get in the way of any thing. 

But Neil is talking to some girl. Some one who is much prettier than she is. Someone who, at the moment, is a girl. 

She take a deep breath and try to not let my face mirror my mood but it's difficult. She wants to march over there and curse her out. But she has no reason to other than...jealousy. 

Jealousy?

I am not jealous? Right? I'm not.

"Woo!". Nikki shouts from besides me. "Someone's jealous". She whispers nudging Max in the side. 

"No I'm not!". Max hisses. Nikki laughs. "Not you". She points to where some girl is glaring at a guy who's talking to another girl. 

"That's a little too ironic for me". Max mutters. Nikki turned to her. "Who would you even be jealous of?".

Max goes silent. Nikki gasps dramatically, a huge grin growing on her face. "You have a crush on someone! Who is it?". She stands on he tips of her toes looking around the camp. "Is she cute? Is she tall? Maybe she's got nice hair?".

Max remains silent, but her mind starts churning. Neil was cute. He was tall. Good hair?

Meh. 

But those were qualities she liked about him. And she liked how he was smart. And how cute he was when he rambled on about science things that she barely understood and-

God she's in love with this boy. She's in love with this boy and she can't even tell him. She is so boned.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter isn't finished. Just posting it to save. Updates will happen. Leave comments for what you want to happen and if you want an update when I'm getting slow with them.


End file.
